Precision
by Forgotten Dragoon
Summary: A young recruits watch.. {comments and criticism accepted.. My first publish..}


He looked out over the plains, assessing the horizon.. Of course, he wasn't seeing the horizon exactly as it was, the tint of red of his visor was covering it all.. sometimes he hated that, how he could no longer truly see what everything accually looked like.. He was not allowed to remove his helmet unless it was damaged, so this red tinted world was his world for most of the time.. He took a step back from the ledge that he was leaning on, the heavy sound reverberated slightly on the durasteel walkway.. He was not used to the sound, for he was what they called new blood, a newly inducted "brother" as it were, the suit he wore felt unfamiliar and almost... alien to him. He heard the whirs and clicks as the servo-motors in his suit matched his every movement, working harmoniously with him as he moved.. He wondered now if being one of the passing recruits was the best idea, then again, most of the failing recruits were dead.. that was the ideal of these men.. Those who passed, had fought and survived the testing and rituals, those who had failed, perished from their failure.. He remembered precious few of the tests, he had tried to banish them from his mind.. But now and then it would drift to his conciousness, he remembered flashes of running through a dense jungle, with other recruits, they had had to make it through, though no one had told them about how difficult it would be. He had seen a plant seem to come alive and devour a man running beside him... He had run, sometimes he felt like he still was.. He looked down the walkway, a few other sentinels were on watch as well, scanning the jungle for any signs of hostiles.. He only knew the name of the creatures that they sought, it was not in the logs or briefings he had been giving.. Necron.. A couple of the older men had merely called them "Mechanical Horrors" deadly in combat, older than the planet he stood on, and a fright to behold.. He gripped his Rifle a bit harder at the thought of what that might mean, an image in his head had already been forming of what these horrors looked like.. He checked the magazine, reading the inscription on the case once again.. he had written it himself, it was a plea to the Emporer... He wished the Emporer could see it, though he knew that not from the encased tomb where the eternal ruler was imprisoned could he see it. He turned and looked out into the jungle again.. A glint! Something metal for sure! He turned and yelled down the walkway to alert the rest of the men, and turned to face the enemy.. He saw it, a lone warrior walking out from the forest. It stood about as tall as an Eldar, and was just as spindly.. But that was where the similarities end. It was all silvered, looking like it was composed entirely from steel.. The weapon in it's hands was a long rifle, but the barrel glowed a poisonous green.. and then he saw the face of his enemy, it's eyes completely devoid on any emotion, the creature was expressionless.. It raised it's weapon, the barrel seeming to glow brighter, as it was hungry for it's kill.. He rose his rifle to level it at the necron, but as he began to squeeze the trigger, he knew he was to slow.. As the explosive bullet spiraled out of the barrel of his gun, the necron had already fired.. The poor marine could only stand there as the rifle blast blew through his armor, leaving a vacious hole in the right side of his chest.. He saw that red tinge start to become deeper, and as he fell back onto the causeway, he could only wait in fear to die.. He looked over, though his eyes were too blood soaked to see.. Someone was kneeling beside him, a banner of some sort waving on his pack.. the Chaplain had come to him, then he must already be dead.. The chaplain spoke in a whisper, as if talking to his very soul. "Your at an end, my brother. Be at peace.." He looked up at the seasoned harvester of the dead.. He could now describe the necron as the older veterans did, he wanted to atleast do that. To feel like they did once. And he knew the only thing to say about them, what they were.. He spoke as one accepting his fate. "Precision....." The Reductor bolt clicked into place as his red tinted world enveloped him, for the last time. 


End file.
